Kisses & Tulips
by LadySolitaire83
Summary: Molly wants to ask Sherlock out to dinner on Valentine's Day. Will she gather enough courage to do it? (One-shot for Valentine's Day)


**KISSES & TULIPS  
><strong>

**A/N: Just a little something for my fellow Sherlollians. You guys are my Valentines this year. I love you all!**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Molly looked over at Sherlock and sighed as quietly as she could, although he probably heard her anyway. She chewed her lower lip as she continued to work. She glanced at him again, but he was still enthralled by what he was seeing through the microscope lenses.<p>

She had been doing that since he barged into her lab and asked if he could examine some samples. Wanting to have some company as she filled out forms, she smiled at him and gestured towards his favourite spot.

It was the first Valentine's Day in four years that she didn't have plans. She smiled to herself as she remembered meeting Tom on a blind date set up by her friends three years ago. But she winced a little at the memory of his proposal two years ago. She hadn't been expecting him to propose to her so soon, and she had to force herself to blink away Sherlock's image in her mind before saying yes. Last year's dinner date that Sherlock interrupted when he needed her for a case didn't help her relationship with Tom.

A year later, she was single again, her engagement broken off after a massive row and with no plans for Valentine's Day. She did get Sherlock something, but she didn't have the courage to give it to him just yet. She didn't expect to get something from him, of course, although she couldn't help but hope. He, like her, was single after all. And he had been much nicer to her since he was shot. He had even begun bringing _her_ coffee.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

She looked up from her work and stared at him. He had looked up from the microscope, and his face was turned towards her. "Sorry, what?" _He didn't read my mind, did he?_

He rolled his eyes and took a deep, impatient breath. "You've been sighing for the better part of an hour. I am also aware of the so-called holiday couples are celebrating today." He narrowed his eyes. "Is your question related to that?"

"Did John threaten to punch you if you interrupt his Valentine's Day plans with Mary tonight?" She smirked to cover up her annoyance at his excellent deduction and at her failure to ask him what she really wanted.

He paused and raised his eyebrow. "Yes. Even Mary threatened to kick my arse if I showed up at the restaurant. I mean, how could a heavily pregnant woman do anything to me?"

Molly laughed. "Now I want to be there when you crash their Valentine's Day plans and she _actually_ kicks your arse." She winked at him and began giggling.

"Want to go to dinner with me then?"

She snorted in laughter until his question registered in her mind. _What the hell?_ "Are you really that much of a masochist? Or are you just bored? You really don't want Mary to kick your arse, right?"

"Well, if they get mad at me, I'll just tell them that it's only a coincidence that we're in the same restaurant as they are."

"Like they'd believe that. They're not stupid, you know."

"Well…" He winked at her before turning back to his work.

"Sherlock!" she scolded.

He looked up and turned to her. "I'm just kidding!" He sighed and lowered his eyes to the microscope again. "Won't be doing that again," he added in a lower voice.

Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch and closed the folder of unfinished forms with her capped pen marking where she stopped. She stood from her seat and left the lab for her office. She emerged a minute later with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her lab coat. She stood next to Sherlock and cleared her throat. When he didn't respond, she removed a bag of Hershey's Special Dark Chocolate Kisses from her pocket and placed it on the table next to his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock," she said and leant forwards to kiss him on the cheek. She straightened up and smiled at him before leaving for her lunch break.

An hour later, she returned to the lab to find Sherlock and her Valentine's gift gone. A bit deflated but unsurprised, she walked towards her spot. She gasped when she found three red tulips and a note from Sherlock resting on her folder. She picked up the tulips and kissed each of them. Wondering how he managed to get fresh flowers in the middle of Valentine's Day, she picked up his note.

_I'm serious, Molly. Go to dinner with me tonight. Please? - SH_

She stared at his note, not believing that he meant it. _This is a joke, right?_ She shook her head and sat down on her chair. Her mobile beeped moments later.

I need your answer, Molly. - SH

She covered her mouth in shock. _Halle-freaking-lujah. He _is_ serious._ Blushing, she tapped out a reply.

I will say yes if we go to a restaurant where John and Mary won't be in. - xMolly

Fine. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear that deep purple dress. And let your hair down. - SH

Molly rolled her eyes despite the blush that was spreading to her face. She didn't want to know how he knew about the dress she shoved to the very back of her wardrobe.

Only if you wear your purple shirt and if you ruffle your hair when you pick me up. - xMolly

As you wish. And if we're being cheeky today, then I'd like you to wear your skull-printed knickers. - SH

Sherlock! - xMolly

* * *

><p><em>Let's say this is set after the last scene of His Last Vow but before Moriarty (or whoever that is) strikes.<em>

_Hershey's did not pay me to promote their product. I wish. Hehe._

_So what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


End file.
